KH Fiction: Pillow
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: OneShot AxelRoxas fluff. Just a cute one shot shonenai that popped into my brain. AxelRoxas belong to Squeenix


I wonder when this became so normal. When did I become so comfortable around him that he ends up using me like this? Sliding fingers through spiky red hair. 'We were supposed to be watching a movie together, baka, and you've fallen asleep yet again.' The words were spoken in a quiet whisper so as not to awaken the blond sprawled out across the couch with me.

'Baka...' the word was said with a wry affection a quirk of his lip - an almost smile. The aforementioned sleepy blond made a few quiet mumbles in response, burrowing in closer to me, as though searching out the warmth he could feel underneath the surface of my shirt. Taking a firm grip of my shirt with his small hands. Crushing the fabric, as though he was afraid to let go.

Gently brushing away a stray strand of his soft blond hair from his cheek. Drowsy aquamarine eyes crept open peering up from his position sprawled over my belly were he'd fallen asleep; not 15 minutes into the movie. A light flush of red covering his cheeks as he realizes he's been asleep on me again. Baka he always does this. But there was tenderness to those thoughts. A knowledge that the blond resting himself so trustingly against me, that i couldn't help but feel that he was my missing half. He fit so snugly inside the space in my heart that -as it happens- fitted him perfectly. I hadn't even realized i was missing something till he was here.

When he'd fallen asleep that first time, it had felt so right. And seemed to have become a habit for us both. But that didn't mean he couldn't tease the blond about it. It was rather cute the way it always made him blush. Sprawled part way up my chest his lower body pressed up between my longer legs.

'Mhmmm...sorry your comfy and warm', his instantaneous blush seemed to ran straight up my neck to my already heated cheeks, as I realized, mortifyingly, that it was my own voice i was hearing. Glancing up as the the other chuckled. Feeling the sudden rumble just below my stomach knowing just how closely we were pressed together. How _intimately_ we were pressed together.

The red heads hand reaching down to smooth the sleep mussed hairs away from my face. He curled over on himself to get closer to the me; moving so our foreheads were lightly pressed together. That warm as whiskey voice slipping out, as a soft brush of air whisperered across my overly flushed skin. 'I guess I can live with being a pillow'.

I could feel my blush deepening even further, but a warm smile flickered across over my face . Almost instantly replaced by a light scowl. Feeling more than a little flustered and knowing the older red head was trying to tease me – _again_. I started to push up off of his chest, uncurling my hand from its grip on the others top. 'Humph...' was my only response to the annoying boy as my body shifted upwards away from the source of my comfort. Thats compelling warmth. To be truthful I didn't want to move just yet. I wanted to lay there and absorb all the warmth the he would – I knew – willingly give me. The comfort I always find in his arms. The first time we'd been this close had been embarrassing as hell, but it had felt like I had found something truly special. My other half. Corny as that sounded to me. Not being able to speak for fear my voice might tremble from both his presence and the thoughts running amok in my mind.

I felt a slight pressure on my lower back and around the wrist that had been firmly clamped in the his top. A slightly quirked lip met my gaze as I looked up in confusion, my aquamarine eyes meeting his penetrating emerald. 'Didn' say you could leave yet did I?'

Looking down at the long fingers wrapped around my wrist and feeling the slow strum of his fingers rubbing along my spine. I wondered if he had realized what he was doing.. A whisper of sensation moving up my back. Leaving a tingling in its wake. Slow soothing strokes. A completely unconscious gesture, but altogether soothing. My brain falling into that wonderfully muzzy warm feeling found just before sleep. A deep seated contentment. It could only be found here, when curling up with the older boy. I always feel safe, warm, content and wanted here. In these arms. Relaxing down again allowing that hand to gentle me down back on top of the others body. My head resting just over the his heart. The quiet, steady beat begining to lull me back into sleep.

But i could hear on the edge of my steadily sleep filling mind that warm as whiskey voice whispering, bearly a breath. 'Stay with me - Roxas.' He sounded so forlorn and lonely as though I would be getting up and disappearing. I had no intention of doing that.

I hadn't meant to make it sound like that when those words slipped out. Roxas completes me in a way I had never understood. I suppose you could say he was my balance or my anchor. He's the quiet, thoughtful one. I'm the fiery red head. But it's more than that, we are linked somewhere deep inside. I had never realized just how much there was in life to lose before him.

He didn't show that vulnerability often, but when he did it made my heart squeeze in my chest. It made me realize how much this baka meant to me and in turn me to him. Reaching my own hand up I brushed my fingers across his cheek. Boosting my body up momentarily to place a delicate brush of a kiss on his lips and then collapsing back down on to his chest. My baka ... Axel. Fighting down the blush I felt just under my skin. Feeling the ripple of tension in the stomach muscles of the red head beneath me.

The mumble I sounded out was almost unintelligible but when his body relaxed I knew he had heard me. 'Baka. I'm not leaving Axel – your my pillow remember.'

Looking down at the boy comfortably sprawled across my stomach again. Pressed up close to my body I couldn't help but let a small smile whisper across my lips at the words Roxas had mumbled. My hand coming up to stroke that soft flaxen hair in steady strokes. 'I guess I can live with that.'


End file.
